


A Step Too Far

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Steve and Danny argue over driving.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	A Step Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
Title: A Step Too Far  
Characters: Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship  
Summary: Steve and Danny argue over driving.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci own this show and these characters.  
Words: 197 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Animal

PUtP # 33: A Step Too Far

Danny was in the passenger seat as Steve drove them home from work. It drove him crazy that his friend always had to drive. 

Now, Danny wanted an answer. He looked at Steve. "Why do you always have to drive my car? I wanna drive. You drive like an animal."

Steve glanced at Danny and then back at the road and said, "Animals don't drive."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious. It's because you're a control freak."

Steve laughed. "Are you kidding? You tell me everything I do is wrong. _You're_ the control freak."

Danny noticed their speed went up. "Hey, slow down. Don't wreck my car. I can't afford any damages."

Steve sped up, slammed the breaks, stopped, and repeated this. He slammed the breaks again, just before they'd have hit another car.

"What the hell, man? Pay attention! I know you like to joke around, but that's a step too far. You nearly crashed my car!"

Steve pulled over, put the car in park and got out. "You can drive, but only because you're giving me a headache."

Danny got out. "I don't care, move so I can drive." They switched seats and unknown to Danny, Steve smirked as they left.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
